The invention relates to a method for detecting the degree of soiling of PV modules.
The soiling of PV modules reduces their efficiency and thus their electrical output at a given level of solar radiation. It can therefore be of interest to clean the photovoltaic modules or to take the soiling into account for prognoses of the PV system. In both cases, it is helpful to know the degree of soiling.